Destined For Revenge
by Shiroi Neko 18
Summary: Madara reflects on what he believes leads an Uchiha to hunger for power and strive for revenge. The sick twisted mind that is his own undoing, his own thoughts. -MadaIzu Story for Sora Keyblader


This is a story written for **Sora Keyblader, **hope that you like it!

Pairing: MadaraXIzuna -mentions of ItaSasu

DISCLAIMER : THE ITALIC QUOTES ARE REALLY MADARA'S SAYINGS WITHIN THE NARUTO STORY TO CERTAIN PEOPLE SO NOT MINE.

* * *

**Destined For Revenge **

It was a full moon, much like those hot sticky passion filled nights.

Madara closed his eyes, as he faced the night alone, his mind recalling memories he wished he could bury but would always resurface. Oh how he remembered, those memories that made him long and crave nothing more than to have the world be his. If he did, he could bring it down to its knees for it took something precious away from him. Ah, he could feel sympathy for himself as well as with Itachi and Sasuke, but that was beyond the point.

No one would understand.

**To **

All he had his memories. He remembered the shedding of clothes, and the mewls and whimpers that filled the cold night. Yes, he had been a power hungry, brother fucking little bastard, and his little brothers ass was his favorite thing.

His fingers, oh god, his fingers were curled into the sweaty long locks of his own brother's dark and spiky hair –so similar to his- and the gasps that left their lips as their naked slick bodies slid over each other. Here in the darkness of the forest, the forbidden feelings and the way the constant unchanging moon set upon its full face to shine down on their white skin. It was sin. Every throaty moan, and every caress, it was carnal and that alone was the devils domain. Carnal like the three deadly faces of the world, the devil, flesh, and the world and the one he loved was more than just his flesh and blood…it was a sin.

And neither Uchiha brother could get enough. They would always train with each other, compete with each other, but they mostly liked to indulge in each other. Every now and then, they would sneak away from their clan, as leader heads they barely got any privacy, but when they did-like now- they liked to slowly undress each other. They loved to touch, and they liked to make the other react. It was sadism, it was masochistic, and it was a pure addiction neither of them could escape. It was their sinful addiction, to be able to touch him "Ah, Madara-nii-san, yes, right there"

**Give **

The soft lullaby of his moans, it pulled at Madara by the heartstrings "Right here, Otouto" He whispered and then deviously smirked, looking at the flushed face of his baby brother. Those lips, those perfect lips, he could just about kiss them all day-he was sure his brother would not mind. Swollen under his, the taste of those lips was his undoing in everything. His little brother squirmed and writhed, deliciously against him, the feeling of Izuna running his nails down his naked back, leaving the stirring and burning of liquid hot passion. Madara watched, as he gripped his brother's cock and slowly pumped him, the way his brother threw back his head in raw passion.

Madara loved seeing Izuna this way. His brother was so open, and so loose when he was being driven crazy and to the edge. God, oh god, this gorgeous body under his, this was their shared guilty pleasure. Mouths opened, tongues fought and his hands traveled down the smooth body, down, until his hands gripped those firm butt cheeks. Izuna arched into him with a sharp gasp "Madara" Yes, baby brother, call my name and sing it now and forever. I want to hear you cry my name into the night; let me know your pleasure. He wanted to say those words, but now all he could do was think them, as he remembered, his fingers wound curl into that fine and soft behind, and searching for that delectably puckered entrance. His finger circled and then pushed in, making Izuna arch his back in the rush of thrill, pain and pleasure as he prepared him for what was to come.

"More, more, please" his head back and for the, being thrown in need and Madara would latch his lips to that soft neck, slowly nipping and biting, oh he loved it.

"Izuna, my beloved little brother" he breathed in the shell of that soft ear.

"Madara" The pleaded gasp held all the love in the world he could ever beg for from his older brother. "Aniki, I need you in me, please"

The dark eyes of both brothers locked with each other. Then Izuna would smile as the head of his cock would press to his entrance, teasingly as his pre-cum marked it. The sticky white substance, trailing over the eager puckered hole, and lips locked, before Madara rammed his body into his brother. "HAAAh!" The scream, was throaty and broke the kiss, but Madara watched, his breath ragged as he could barely contain himself. He was going to explode in perfect heat that gripped him like the silken hand of sin.

Shaky hands soon firmly dug short nails into his shoulder, Izuna's seductive voice came through parted trembling lips as he whispered his wish "Move, aniki, please"

Madara did not disappoint, as he pulled back, his cock almost all the way out and then he was back in, his mouth quick to catch the screaming one of his baby brother. Lips locked, passion hot, fighting back and forth with vigor that only an Uchiha could mustered. Bodies moving from a slow pace to a much faster nearly unearthly pace, that seemed inhuman. Madara gripped his brother tight to his body, and pumped himself into the carnal of his sin; while his brother arched into him and rolled his hips down to meet his every thrust.

White, their visions were white, blurry, and lost into the fog that passion came in. The cold breeze of the night around them could not even touch the heat that their bodies radiated as they strived to their climax. "More, faster, please" Such demands, demands that were always met. Then they would explode, he would come into that hot tight gripping ass that suffocated and nearly killed him, and made him drop to his knees. Izuna would cry his name "MADARA" yes, just like that, and he would come over both of them, his hot sticky cum, oh god, Madara loved watching his brother explode and cum that way.

"Baby brother…"

"_The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate._"

His most cherished memory and the drive for everything he did now. He closed his eyes, no, not his but his brothers. However, even in the midst of passion, it was here and then gone the next as they tried to make those moments last. They would be hired for battle against an enemy clan named Senju and the same cycled seemed to continue. The fighting was getting bad, killing many men from either clan and it was taking a toll on both clans, as powerful as they were.

**Me**

In his eyes, the Uchiha were meant to rule above all others as a top clan. Everything was calm at first though, as he would indulge in his brother. Their passion was always kept secret from the rest of the world though. But the thoughts still consumed his mind every day, as the leader of the Uchiha clan exactly would he be leading it. It felt as though Hashirama was standing in his way and he needed to get rid of him. The damned Senju, he was going to be their undoing unless he did something.

"What are you thinking about, brother?" The words were soft from the younger, spoken into the moon lit night. It was a burning and aching feeling that ascended deep within the elder. The silence lingered a little longer, before the elder felt the younger hand grab his. His fingers, his palm, it was cold as ice compare to his own warm one. "Brother"

"It's nothing" he responded "Come on; we have a job to do"

It was hard for Izuna to admit, but even as he watched his brother walk in front of him, or beside him, always close; he had to wonder what was really in his brother's mind. Call him jealous, because he is, but he sometimes felt that his brother thought about Hashirama Senju a lot more than he did about him. It was childish, really, to have such hopeless love for your brother, so forbidden that it must be kept secret within the shadows of the night, and their minds.

It was suffocating them both.

It was foolish to fall in love.

**All**

That was also when he noticed that his vision started to blur after every mission and task that involved him using his Mangekyo, and he started to keep secrets from his brother. It almost felt as though his dream was becoming undone. For a moment, he had felt as if he had pushed his brother away, and his little brother did seem far away. He started to pull away himself.

Madara sneered as he opened his eyes to the moon, and searched for the familiar head of Sasuke. It was living proof, time and time again that when you fell in love, misery was not far behind, especially when you earned the black heart of an Uchiha. He losing his brother was a lot more different from Sasuke losing Itachi. Itachi had protected Sasuke until the end, and even in death protected him further. However, that love still seemed to hunger within the confused head of the small avenger. Sasuke needed Itachi far more than anyone could comprehend, and no one seemed to notice, not even Sasuke himself. It was the reason Sasuke drove so hard into revenge, even when his own hands had killed his own brother due to their lack of communication. However, if anyone could understand and just see it, Sasuke needed Itachi.

It was just as he needed Izuna to hold him strong.

He remembered when his vision had faded to nothing. The cold darkness and the desperation to see again followed. He had overdone it and used his eyes fully. He was not sure what he was looking for, but when the light diminished from his eyes, he was not sure what he was going to do. For a moment, he felt lost. "Brother" and then his baby brother found him, almost pressing into him closely.

The sweet voice of his baby brother was still fresh in his mind, even after all these years.

"Yes, Otouto"

"Take my eyes, please"

"But, Izuna, I can't"

**Your**

"Yes, you can. Brother, what are you thinking?" Madara could not see him. Oh, he wished he could see the expression on his brother's face, and know his intentions. He wanted to know what the boy was thinking; he could usually read him but not now. He felt his brother's hand grip his and felt his brother lean in and whispered something into his ear, and he could feel that smile he could only recall from memory press into the side of his head.

The words had stunned him.

Before he knew it, he had been drugged and knocked out and when he awoke, he found his brother's eyes had been transplanted into his own skull. No one ever believed him that his brother had done that willingly, what reason would Izuna have to bestow his eyes upon his stupid older brother. Love, really made you do the stupidest things, but Madara did not care that no one believed him. He was more worried over his younger brother.

**Love **

"How would you ever see again Izuna" He held his hand, he looked over his brother precious face. It was not the same. Everything then and there seemed to be crumbling past his fingers. It sourly became known that Izuna understood him far more than he understood himself, and his own hungering ambitions.

Izuna had smiled, and said he could find other eyes when the time was proper. He would wait if he had to, but he would find a way to see again. Madara's breath shook, sticking close to his brother and kissed him fully. He took his brother a final time, to the highest and deepest passion as he laid beside him in the privacy of their room.

"_Oh, you know... its fun, its part of my plan... to start a war... to bring peace..._"

It was then, one day that the leader of Senju approached them with a proposal to make peace and create Konohagakure. If Madara's clan had not wanted to end the fighting, then as he wished, they would never consent to peace with the Senju. However, he had no choice, and he accepted and from this alliance Konohagakure was born, Hashirama Senju became hokage, it was something that would change Madara forever. Ah, a village born of the trial of peace, it made Madara worry that the Uchiha clan would be oppressed if Hashirama were to be the Hokage. But none of his clan wanted war anymore and turned their backs on him in exchange to just live.

He grew a little paranoid.

The misery that was war, it was something that made his blood boil in excitement. The thing he held above in the most, was his pride, and in his clan striving to be the best. What he disliked the most was anyone else claiming to be better. The sheer power of a storm and the sheer power of the elements that gathered around him and the strength that he knew he had and the more that he desired. Grandiose- that is what he strived to be.

**Is **

A Final battle with the Senju clan leader.

He raged all war once he had the Kyuubi under his control. He attacked but Hashirama completely opposed him and they fought, but as they did, his brother was killed.

He had left his brother unguarded, and he regretted his mistake, but he blamed the world. He blamed the Senju, the blamed every smiling face, and he blamed his own cursed clan. He blamed anyone who smiled so carelessly and so happily, for no one would understand! The pain that shot right through him that day was far worse than any blow the, oh so powerful Harishirama could have dished out. Because of his brother, he had immortality. Because of his brother, he was still here, but he also had the feeling he let his beloved down.

At least, from what he heard, his beloved little brother went down fighting until the end. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, as he fought Hashirama and took some of his flesh, as Hashimara was made to look like the victor and his death was proclaimed in the Valley Of The End. That is where his grave lied.

**All**

Izuna…his face never faded from the back of his mind. It was that which he held close to his heart and pushed his heartless demands upon the world that should kneel to him. He would bring this world to its knees.

"_Soon... all our goals will be achieved... and when they are, everything will be as it should._"

That was his decision. He decided to let everyone think that he had died; he led everyone to believe that he was no longer there. But he watched, as the Uchiha were pushed and suppressed in a corner of the village. He watched the degraded disgrace his clan had become and he hated it. However, he hated them more for letting that happen. He watched the new generations grow and grow, and finally when the time was right he had made his move. He would conduct his plan of the eye of the moon and bring his own brand of peace.

**I**

And he would succeed, after all, everything was placed right in front of him, like a chess board and he had all the pieces. He had Sasuke, he had Naruto, and most of all he had almost all of the tailed demons that will lead him to his success. Everything was coming down nicely laid out, as he had envisioned, Sasuke was the one he was going to use to make this a reality.

Soon, very soon as time moved on, it has lead him to what he had perceived, the vision of his own mind

"_It will be a new world... A world of __**truth**__ not __**lies**__._"

It would come true all in his needs to bring real peace just as everyone on this damned world wished. Even with his closed eyes and a smile so bitter, he remembered the words his brother had whispered into his ear when he had lost his sight.

**Ever **

An echoing smile and the words that made him hate and find the drive of revenge –maybe this is why he was the best one to understand Sasuke's hatred-his brother had been killed, and he was left alone in the world. The only difference between him and Sasuke was that Sasuke never got to hear his brother tell him, what Izuna told him –_I love you_.

And it was just that he needed, to realize one thing.

"_The __Uchiha__ is a clan destined for revenge..._"

**Asked**

* * *

And it is finished.

Please Review.


End file.
